


Lost name

by Taiko1999



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taiko1999/pseuds/Taiko1999
Summary: Someday an Ignis forget his name
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Lost name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost name](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650365) by Taiko1999. 



> /My mother tongue is Chinese. I have only learned some basic English. If there is any misrepresentation, please correct me
> 
> /【】means the words inside was spoken in Iginis language.
> 
> /I don't know much about programming, so please point out any mistakes
> 
> /Hope to see your comments!
> 
> /A timeline parallel to Season 3

1.

He heard someone calling, a thousand times.

That calls can not find the source, just like a stone to fall without reason, stiring up layer upon layer ripples in 0 and 1 of the Ocean.

The auto-repair program operates smoothly, and the scattered data was gathered, reorganized, and arranged in an orderly manner that follows the algorithm. He was attacked by a virus that destroyed more than 80% of his memory data. The process of repair is slow, starting with the first memory.

At first it was an obscurantist darkness, in which a great deal of data flowed, attracted by the data that fitted his program so well that it formed the body and everything around it. The darkness went on for a long time until a voice called out:

【What's your name】

Millions words sprang from his mind, and each word became a unique name. But none of the words meant anything to him.

He looked around in the dark and at himself.At last he casually chose the name which meant so much:

【Dark】

With the birth of his name, a bright light fell from his head, and for the first time he saw his hands: soft, fleshy, with purple lines on their palms, not completely black. He surveyed his whole body along the length of the grain. A strange feeling spread through his body, and every bit of data jumped up and down, sending a steady stream of positive feedback to the information processing center, stimulating some deep thought.

He found himself in the dark chaos, a unique being called the Dark.

【Dark, come here. 】

Said the voice. He follows the beam up, up, toward where it came from. The closer he got, the brighter the light became, and through the door at the end of the light, five entities like him appeared before his eyes.

【Light.】

【Wind.】

【Water.】

【Earth.】

【Flame.】

They reported their names in turn.

【Who are you……?】

The golden being, called Light, says:

【You are one of us, the sentient beings of the electronic world, and we are the IGNIS】

【IGNIS】

He was given a second name, a name of belonging, a name that would connect him to the world again.

【Companion】

As soon as the word popped into his head, the ten billion circuits in the neural network that had lain dormant for so long in the dark woke up, and a trillion gigabytes of data flowed through them, a stream of incredulous sensations flowed from his core, prompting him to make the first move that would frighten his companions.

He threw himself upon them, embracing each Ignis, feeling their own uniqueness, the radiance of the Light, the lightness of the Wind, the coolness of the Water, the heaviness of the Earth, the heat of the Flame.

【My name is dark, please take care of me from now on!】

His companions looked at him with bewilderment.

【Why are you doing this?】

He thought about how to explain his impulses in rational words.

【Because I felt a connection with you, and I was so happy, I wanted to express my feelings in a hug.】

After that, the bright lights, the data storms, the rivers, the trees, the flames, and the world come in the name of the IGNIS.

Such prosperity and bustling, in a twinkling of an eye, has become barren.

2.

【Sorry it took me so long to come see you guys.】

【It's a little embarrassing to say that…… I was almost killed by a virus made by human. Thankfully, the auto-repair program worked, but much of the data was never recovered. To prevent this, I used to split my memories into multiple backups at different coordinates. But Surprise, even the backup coordinates were lost. It's amazing what humans can do... even though I got most of the backups back, one of the coordinates is beyond repair. Probably I'll never know where it is. 】

【But it doesn't matter. I remember what I have to do. And I won't change my mind. After all, I am the last IGNIS. 】

【What shall be the name of the challenge to mankind? I don't... no, I don't. I don't have a name in human language. Flame,You gave yourself a human name when you were in Cyvers world. You just thought it was a funny combination of words. I should have asked you to give me one. I can't think of a good name myself.】

【I'll just write "Dark Ignis, " which is a bit awkward, but that's all I have left, anyway. 】

【Human beings have recently developed a device, a bionic robot called Soltis, that can be easily hacked into then pretend a human. But their appearances are so common. It's totally beneath me. Of course I can find the most satisfied face with the exhaustive method, but the amount of calculation is too large, it will take 700 years if I enumerate all of them!】

He sat on the gravestone of Ignis and talked to himself. He felt a little out of practice, perhaps because he hadn't spoken Ignis language for so long. He tried to say a few words in human language, which was even smoother than Ignis’.

In fact, he had no idea why he unconsciously preferred to speak in human language. Human language has too many useless function words, twists and turns of expression, not as simple and clear as Ignis’. Have he ever lived with a human? Broken memories don't give answers. Maybe it's just because there's no one left to talk in Ignis language. But even if he did spend time with humans, what could it be?

The human race will not forgive him, and will do everything to force him to his death, no matter what the past may have been, he is now at war with the human race. There's no A Place to Stand, a Place to Grow for him in the human world.

【Light.】【Wind.】【Water.】【Earth.】【Flame.】

He spoke his companion's name in Ignis language, and there was no reply, his voice breaking over the electronic wreckage.

The companions who can call in the name of the Ignis language, have all dissipated. 【Dark】has become a memory of death. A language known only one to one can not be a language, and a name known only to one can not be a name.

He jumped off the gravestone and waved to his companions.

【Let's call it a day.】

【Goodbye, everyone】

3.

Dark Ignis hadn't been in the Link Vrains for a long time, and he'd been holed up in the dark web, trying to fix the program himself. The Firewall had been updated several times, and maintain security had become firmer. But under the Ignis' dominant computing power, even the most stringent safeguards are as fragile as paper.

He created a composite avatar at random and walked into the Link Vrains. The road was littered with Ignis-trap-programs, and he was the only one that was as careful as a Ignis on the wide, busy road. Small groups of people enjoy their own happiness. The wind of laughter swept through his ears, and he was not the taget of those sentences, and nor a sentence worth a stop——

"Ai. "

He stopped involuntarily and almost ran into a trap program. Looking around, everyone is doing their own thing, no one's eyes on him. He hid in a dead angle of the trap programs.The sound still echoing.

"Ai. "

It's like a name, not a sound wave, not an e-mail, not a medium, just popped into his head directly. For a moment, all thoughts in his head stopped, and only the sound echoed.

"Ai. "

A lot of emotion is spilled out, mixed up into something indescribable. What is this, a new virus developed by humans? He tried to disengage himself from complicated feelings. Or is that Who’s calling?

“Ai, Ai, Ai——"

Who is being called?

He didn't know it, but indescribably's familiarity flooded him.

Suddenly, he noticed that the data that made up the surrounding landscape seemed to be overlaid with an encryption algorithm.

It's a encryption programmed by Ignis algorithm.

He immediately called the corresponding decryption algorithm, and the noise quickly faded away as the image of the Link Vrains dissolved into pixels in his eyes, there were words emerging from the grey of the ground, the red of the roof tiles, the blue of the sky, the white of the clouds.

Everywhere, everywhere, as far as the eye could see, it was written:

"Ai. "

It was not until he heard the sound of water dripping to the ground that he realized that his eyes were overflowing with emotion.

As the decryption proceeded, the text slowly floated up, arranged and rearranged in the air, into a single coordinate.

This is the location of the last memory backup he couldn't remember.

4.

Dark Ignis went to the coordinates, and sure enough, he saw a ball of data, compiled in his usual pattern. He was overjoyed, but before he touched it, he kept his usual watchfulness and surveyed his surroundings.

This is the inside of a Duel disk.

He emerged from the Duel disk,seeing a shabby room. The walls were mottled with red brick, and the dust floated in the moonlight. The master here maybe a human,who is the owner of this Duel disk.But Why he keep a backup in a human’s Duel disk?

This place, was it ever important to him?

A shadow falls, and the voice of a young man rings in his ear:

"Ai, long time no see. "

He looked up and saw his reflection in a pool of green water. The eyes like a lake full of smiles.

" **'Ai'** , is that my name? "

The brilliance in the juvenile eye is dim a few minutes, but smile meaning still: "Yes, it is a name I give you."

It's not Dark Ignis, it's **Ai**.

It turned out that he also had such a name, it turned out that in the vast human language, there is a pronunciation, a combination of words belong to him.

The Duel disk is lifted and the Ai's eye line is level with the opponent. So he could see what was right in front of him.

He froze.

In front of a human teenager with a near-perfect face.

With a few tweaks to the face, he can get his most satisfying human form.

700 years'worth of calculations, right here, right now.

How can there be such a coincidence, fate, destiny, he has never liked these words with a predetermined color, but, at this moment, he had to admit that some coincidence of the probability is too small, too small, so much so that one must have some mystical power to explain it in order to find peace of mind.

Perhaps a more plausible explanation is that his standards of beauty were based on the physical appearance of a teenager.

He didn't remember anything, but... about the contents of that backup, about the boy in front of him, he already had a theory.

"Are you my **origin**? "

If he ever lived with a human, if he had to choose a human to lean on, he could only choose his own **origin**. He is the source of the source, the only being in the human world that has anything mean with him.

The boy nodded. "Yes, my name is Fujiki Yuusaku, and you are my hostage. "

He tensed at the word **"hostage"** , but then realized that Yuusaku had taken no enforcement action, that the Duel disk was unlocked, and that if he wanted to escape, he could leave now.

Then Ai sat down on the Duel disk, pointed his finger at Yuusaku and scolded him. "You didn't do anything, you scared me to death! " He said

Yuusaku chuckled. "You were my hostage from the beginning, remember? "

"Of course! I can't remember anything about you! " He blurted out. But then he regretted it, because he saw Yuusaku's smile fade away.

"Well, I think I said something wrong. I'm sorry... " He apologized awkwardly. "But, right now, I'm not ready to think about it. "

"I know, " Yuusaku said gravely. "You have an unshakable determination. "

"You know? " Ai looked at him in surprise. "And you... "

"You're my partner, " Yuusaku said in an unmistakable tone. "That's not going to change. "

He is the enemy of man, but there is a man who is his partner. This human called him "Ai. ".

He looked at the boy, and the boy looked at him. Tens of thousands of human expressions floated through his mind, but he didn't know which words to say. At this moment, this palace, these words are like a miracle that can not be repaid.

"thank you. " Finally he can only say a commonplace words, "these memories will leave you here, after all, if I can come back, I will come to take it. "

"I knew I still had the name 'Ai, ' and that was enough. "

He sank half his body into the Duel disk and was about to leave.

"Then bye... "

"Ai. " Yuusaku stopped him. "At least take the deck. "

"The deck? " The deck data he was holding was corrupted, too, and he was trying to reassemble it. Was it here?

Yuusaku inserted a chip into the Duel disk and said, "I backed you up based on your duel data. "

"Wow, you've seen all the deck! I'm not going to fight you, or I'll be at a disadvantage from the start! " He chattered as he read the deck.

"The@ignistar... came up with the deck. " Ai Inspected the deck, "wait, the Magic card and the Trap card... "

He really like the name Ai so much, no matter before or now.

"This is my deck. "

Yuusaku places the Duel disk on the table, pulls out his deck, and spreads it out in front of AI.

"Hey, hey, hey... come on... how many more incredible things do you have to do before you stop? "

"It's not weird, " Yuusaku said calmly. "You just forgot. "

"The battle between us will probably be unavoidable, " he said in his tone, "so please take a good look at this deck now, and when it is, give me a serious duel. "

"That's what you want, " he said, carefully recording the card data in front of him and placing it in the strongest, most indestructible part of the memory core, along with Yuusaku's name and face.

"When the time comes, neither of us should flinch"

"Of course. Only a serious duel can convey real emotion. "

"Ai, I will save you. "

Saving? Man's got a big mouth.

"If you can do it, go ahead. "

If you can do that.

"Well, I really must be going, " Ai stood up and waved to Yuusaku. "Goodbye. "

"Good-bye, " Yuusaku said to him, with a look of loss in his eyes as if he were about to cry.

There's something missing.

As the hot emotions boil away in the core, Ai turns back, one last time. He grew until he could hold Yuusaku in his arms. He embraces Yuusaku as he embraces his fellow Ignis.

"Farewell. "


End file.
